Winston Churchill
|Fecha de fallecimiento=24 de enero de 1965 |Lugar de fallecimiento= }} Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill fue un político, militar, historiador, escritor y pintor no profesional británico. Nació el 30 de noviembre de 1974 y falleció el 24 de enero de 1965. Está conocido sobre todo como el primer ministro del Reino Unido durante la mayoría de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Churchill fue un escritor prolífico, principalmente de obras de no ficción. Sus escritos incluyen artículos de prensa, varios biografías, una autobiografía, una novela, un cuento, guiones para dos películas y antologías de sus discursos. Sus libros más conocidos son The Second World War (La Segunda Guerra Mundial, editado en seis volúmenes entre 1948 y 1954) y A History of the English-Speaking Peoples (Historia de los pueblos de habla inglesa, editado en cuatro volúmenes entre 1956 y 1957). Churchill ganó el Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1953. Biografía Winston Churchill nació el 30 de noviembre de 1874 en el Palacio de Blenheim, la residencia de sus antepasados nobles, cerca de la ciudad de Woodstock en el condado de Oxfordshire, Inglaterra. Su abuelo fue el septimo duque de Marlborough. Su padre, Lord Randolph Churchill, fue político y miembro del Partido Conservador. Durante su carrera, Lord Randolph Churchill fue secretario de Estado para la India, presidente de la Cámara de los Comunes y ministro de Hacienda. La madre de Winston Churchill, Jeanette "Jennie" Jerome, fue estadounidense, la hija de un millonario de Nueva York. En 1894, Winston Churchill terminó sus estudios en la Real Academia Militar de Sandhurst. Fue mandado a Cuba por el Ejercito británico para observar la Guerra de Independencia. Las primeras obras escritas editafas de Churchill eran artículos que escribió sobre la Guerra de Independencia cubana para el periódico británico The Graphic. Churchill participó como soldado en campañas militares en la India en 1896 y en Sudán en 1898. Participó también en la Segunda Guerra Bóer en Sudáfrica en 1899. Al mismo tiempo, Churchill trabajaba como periodista para The Pioneer, un periódico de la India, y para los periódicos británicos The Daily Telegraph y The Morning Post. Libros escritos por Churchill sobre sus experiencias de guerra eran editados poco después. left|thumb|200px|Retrato de Winston Churchill pintado por William Orpen en [[1916.]] En 1900, Churchill, como miembro del Partido Conservador, fue elegido parlamentario para la ciudad inglesa de Oldham. En 1904, Churchill abandonó el Partido Conservador para convertirse en miembro del Partido Liberal. Antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Churchill fue presidente de la Dirección de Comercio, ministro del Interior y Primer lord del Almirantazgo. A causa de sus planes de batalla propuestas para la Batalla de Galípoli, un fracaso total para las Fuerzas Armadas británicas y sus aliados, Churchill perdió su puesto como Primer lord el Almirantazgo. Volvió al ejercito y fue comandante de tropas en el Frente Occidental. En 1917, Churchill volvió a ser parlamentario. Fue ministro de Armamento, ministro de Guerra y ministro del Aire. En 1923, Churchill volvió a ser miembro del Partido Conservador. Fue ministro de Hacienda entre 1924 y 1929. Durante la mayoría de la década de los 1930, Churchill quedó sin puesto en el gobierno. Fue un período cunado escribió varios artículos de prensa sobre los peligros posibles que podían proceder de la Alemania nazi y la Italia fascista. A principios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Churchill fue nombrado Primer lord del Almirantazgo otra vez. Cuando el primer ministro Neville Chamberlain presentó su dimisión el 10 de mayo de 1940, Churchill ocupó el puesto en cabeza de un gobierno de coalición. Durante la mayoría de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Churchill fue el Primer Ministro del Reino Unido. Rehusó rendirse, considerar la posibilidad de un compromiso con el enemigo o contemplar la derrota. Por eso, sirvió como un gran ejemplo al pueblo británico. Los discursos y las transmisiones de radio de Churchill fueron de suma importancia en mantener la moral en el país. right|thumb|250px|Imagen de Churchill en un sello postal brasileño emitido en [[1965.]] Churchill perdió la elección general en julio de 1945 pero siguió en el puesto de líder del Partido Conservador. En octubre de 1951, Churchill ganó la elección general. Sirvió como Primer Ministro del Reino Unido por la segunda vez entre 1951 y 1955. Churchill se jubiló en 1964, Sufrió un derrame cerebral muy grave el 15 de enero de 1965. Murió nueve días más tarde. La reina Isabel II y representantes de los gobiernos de 120 países asistieron a su funeral de Estado. Los funerales de Churchill eran transmitidos en televisión en directo en todos los países de Europa, menos la República de Irlanda. Eran vistos por unos 350 millones de videntes en todo el continente. Carrera de escritor Churchill empezó a trabajar como periodista especialista en asuntos militares en 1895 porque la muerte de su padre le dejó sin fondos adecuados. Durante más de medio siglo. los escritos de Churchill fueron su principal fuente de ingresos. Escribió alrededor de ocho millones de palabras en cuarenta libros y miles de artículos de prensa. La mayoría de los libros escritos por Churchill durante su juventud se tratan de sus experiencias de guerra. Su única novela, Savorola, ambientada en el país europeo ficticio de Laurania, fue editada por primera vez en 1900. Los dos libros de Churchill más conocidos hoy en día son The Second World War (La Segunda Guerra Mundial; originalmente editado en siete volúmenes entre 1948 y 1954) y A History of the English-Speaking Peoples (Historia de los pueblos de habla inglesa; originalmente editado en cuatro volúmenes entre 1956 y 1958). left|thumb|250px|Imágenes de Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt y Iósif Stalin en un sello postal emitido por Rusia en [[1995.]] The Second World War está escrito dese el punto de vista de Churchill en primera persona. Examina el periodo entre el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial y julio de 1945. Se trata sobre todo de los esfuerzos de las fuerzas armadas británicas durante la guerra. No hay mucha información sobre la guerra en la Unión Soviética y no hay mucha información sobre la guerra en el Océano Pacífico tampoco. La obra está basada en las notas personales de Churchill, que empezó a escribir al principio de su periodo como primer ministro en 1940, y también en documentos oficiales que Churchill podía leer como parlamentario. Faltas en la obra eran descubiertas tan solo después de la muerte de Churchill. Por ejemplo, Churchill no podía escribir nada sobre los esfuerzos para comprender los códigos secretos de las Potencias del Eje porque todos los documentos oficiales relacionados todavía era clasificados como Ultra secreto. Aunque The Second World War no es la obra de un historiador profesional e imparcial, tiene cierto valor para los historiadores de hoy en día como memoria de un jefe de estado en tiempos de guerra, sobre todo al considerar que no existen obras parecidas escritas por Adolf Hitler, Iósif Stalin o Franklin D. Roosevelt. Los libros A History of the English-Speaking Peoples se tratan de la historia del Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y el Imperio británico en los periodos entre la invasión de Britania por Julio César en 55 a. C. y la Primera Guerra Mundial. Churchill empezó a escribir la obra en 1937 pero su progreso fue interrumpido por la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la obra que Churchill escribió sobre la guerra. A History of the English-Speaking Peoples fue editado originalmente en cuatro volúmenes entre 1956 y 1958. Versiones cortas en un solo volumen han sido editadas en años recientes. A History of the English Speaking Peoples fue adaptado como una serie dramática para la televisión británica. La serie, llamada Churchill's People (traducible como "La gente de Churchill") fue transmitida por la BBC entre el 30 de diciembre de 1974 y el 20 de junio de 1975. La serie recibió criticas en gran parte negativas y las cifras de audiencia eran consideradas como inadecuadas. Como consecuencia, aunque los primeros episodios eran emitidos en horario de maxima audiencia, los últimos episodios eran emitidos muy tarde en la moche. Un libro de historia creado como secuela a los libros de Churchill, llamado A History of the English-Speaking Peoples Since 1900, fue escrito por el historiador británico Andrew Roberts y editado por primera vez en 2006. Churchill recibió el Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1953 por "su dominio de la descripción histórica y biográfica, así como su brillante oratorio en defensa de los valores humanos.""The Nobel Prize in Literature 1953" en Nobel Prize.org (en inglés). Obras right|thumb|250px|Escudo de Winston Churchill. *''The Story of Malakand Field Force'' (1898) *''Man Overboard'' (cuento, 1899) *''The River War'' (1899) *''Savorala'' (la única novela de Churchill, 1900) *''London to Ladysmith via Pretoria'' (1900) *''Ian Hamilton's March'' (1900) *''Mr. Broderick's Army'' (1903) *''Lord Randolph Churchill'' (1906) *''For Free Trade'' (1906) *''My African Journey'' (1908) *''Liberalism and the Social Problem'' (1909) *''The People's Rights'' (1910) *''The World Crisis'' (editado entre en 1923 y 1931) *''My Early Life: A Roving Commission'' (1930) *''If Lee Had Not Won the Battle of Gettysburg''El ensayo If Lee Had Not Won the Battle of Gettysburg ("Si Lee no hubiera ganado la Batalla de Gettysburg") está escrito desde el punto de vista de un historiador de otro mundo donde la Guerra de Secesión terminó en victoria para los Estados Confederados de América. El historiador imagina lo que hubiera ocurrido si el general Robert E. Lee hubiera perdido la Batalla de Gettysburg y los Estados Confederados hubieran perdido la guerra como consecuencia. El ensayo fue editado por primera vez en la revista estadounidense Schribner's Magazine en diciembre de 1930. (1930) *''India'' (1931) *''Thoughts and Adventures'' (editado en Estados Unidos como Amid These Storms, 1932) *''Great Contemporaries'' (1932) *''Marlborough: His Life and Times'' (editado entre 1933 y 1938) *''Arms and the Covenant or While England Slept: A Survey of World Affairs 1932-1938'' (1938) *''Step by Step 1936-1939'' (1939) *''Addresses Delivered in the Year 1940'' (1940) *''Broadcast Addresses'' (1941) *''Into Battle'' (editado en Estados Unidos como Blood, Sweat and Tears, 1941) right|thumb|250px|Imagen de Churchill en un sello postal emitido por Alemania del Oeste en [[1968.]] *''The Unrelenting Struggle'' (1942) *''The End of the Beginning'' (1943) *''Onwards to Victory'' (1944) *''The Dawn of Liberation'' (1945) *''Victory'' (1946) *''Secret Sessions Speeches'' (1946) *''War Speeches 1940-1945'' (19460 *''The second World War'' (editado entre 1948 y 1954) *''The Sinews of Peace'' (1948) *''Painting as a Pastime'' (1948) *''Europe Unite'' (1951) *''In the Balance'' (1951) *''The War Speeches 1939-1945'' (1952) *''Stemming the Tide'' (1953) *''A History of the English-Speaking Peoples'' (editado entre 1956 y 19580 *''The Unwritten Alliance'' (1961) Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Biografía de Churchill en el sitio oficial del Premio Nobel (en inglés). *Obras de Winston Churchill en inglés en Wikisource (dominio público en Estados Unidos). *Citas de Winston Churchill en inglés y español en Wikiquote. *Audiolibros libres y gratis de las obras de Winston Churchill en LibriVox (en inglés). *Sitio oficial de la International Churchill Society (en inglés). en:Winston Churchill Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Ensayistas Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Nacidos en 1874 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1965